Live in the Night
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: One shots related to my story, Trade in the Sun. Really, just a spot for me to place the lemons I wasn't sure I wanted in that story. Enjoy.
1. Inked Lemon

**This is my attempt at writing a lemon. I think they tend to mess with the flow of a story unless done with great skill, so I decided to post this as a one shot. It's from my story, "Trade in the Sun". You can guess some parts of that story based on this little snippet, but I would also suggest going and reading the whole story. **

**Alan Ball owns TrueBlood, not me. **

* * *

><p>"I want <em>you, <em>Aya. I have not wanted someone so badly in a thousand years. You are selfless, brave, intelligent, attractive, and mysterious. I simply want all of that."

Sighing, Aya lifted herself from the couch and faced Godric with her hands on her hips. "You forgot short-tempered, restless, and impatient."

Godric smiled and stood as well, he put his hands on Aya's shoulders and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, "I want those as well." He shifted his head to kiss her, she pulled away slightly, but he refused to let her go. Soon their arms were tangled together and the kiss became passionate.

"Godric." Aya half-moaned, half-whispered. Godric growled slightly at the sound of his name on her lips. "Godric." She said more clearly and pulled away, tearing herself from him. "Wait. I know nothing about you. You know my story, but, who are you?"

Godric stepped closer to Aya, but did not reach for her. "You are the historian." He pulled off his v-neck t-shirt to reveal all his markings. "You tell me who I am."

Aya smiled slightly and closed the gap between them, she traced Godric's collar tattoo first. "This is Anglo-Saxon, you are from Gaul, or perhaps Britain. It's protection for a high ranking clan member."

Godric nodded, "Gaul. My father was chieftain."

Aya kissed the center of his collar tattoo and placed a hand on each of his biceps. "This one," She squeezed his right arm. "Is Elder Futhark. I can't read it, but it says who you are. Like a name tag."

"It says I am the son of Esca, the slain leader of our tribe. That I killed twenty men before turning fourteen."

"You were a warrior."

"Everyone was."

Aya circled to his back and ran her forefinger down his spine, making him visibly shiver. "A sea serpent, and the symbol for water," she lightly traced his left bicep. "Death and re-birth. You were training to be a shaman, but that ended with this." She kissed the brand on his right shoulder. "A Roman mark for a slave. Your master was Appius Livius Ocella."

Godric turned so he was facing her, "My master, and my maker. He branded me while I was still human so I would bear his mark for all eternity."

"Oh Godric." Aya kissed him again and he moved them until she was backed against the wall. He kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he could smell her arousal.

"Bedroom. Now." She said into his ear.

"Are you certain?" Godric whispered to her.

"Yes. Very." Aya tightened her legs to prove her point and Godric rushed them up the stairs to her room. For the first time since Eric was created Godric had something new to live for.

Godric sat on the bed with his feet on floor and watched as Aya pulled off her Oxford t-shirt and black yoga pants to reveal matching black cotton bra and panties. She went to unclasp her bra but was stopped when Godric was suddenly standing behind her.

"Let me." He undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. Turning her around, Godric could see Aya was blushing and refused to look him in the eye. He raised her chin so their eyes met, "This," He ran his hands down the side of her breasts and body, "Is nothing to be ashamed of."

Godric sat her on the bed and took a moment to revel in the view of her body. Her dark hair was a tangled mess, the olive skin was covered in goosebumps, her breasts were taught and begging for attention, her green eyes gone feral with lust.

He knelt on the bed and began kissing his way from her ankle up. He let his fangs down when he came to the artery at her inner thigh, but did not break any skin. Aya groaned in frustration and need when he refused to show her aching core the attention she needed. He kissed his way up her torso, taking time to lick each nipple, before finally crashing his lips to hers.

Aya lowered her hands between them and began to fumble with the button of his jeans. He pulled away just long enough to kick them off. He was rock hard and was having trouble deciding what he wanted to do with her first, wanting to just dive into her and take everything she had to offer and more.

"No underwear?" Aya commented with a smile.

"I have never understood the purpose." He responded and hooked a finger around the fabric of her soaked panties. He moved down once again and pulled them off her legs, throwing the fabric carelessly behind him. She was now completely open to him and Godric felt his inner warrior roar with victory and pride. He swiped one finger down her pussy, "You're so wet for me, Aya. Your body is weeping for me."

"Godric, please, please, I've wanted this since I first saw you. Please just touch me already."

Godric grinned his playful, dangerous smile. "Patience is a virtue my delectable little gypsy." He gently massaged her inner thigh, brushing over her outer folds, but not giving her the friction she so craved.

"Oh really?" Aya flashed a wicked smile and quickly moved her legs underneath her body and crawled to Godric. She stroked his cock briefly with one hand and lowered her head. Godric thought he might explode when he saw her lick his shaft before taking him into her mouth. She sucked hard for a few seconds before pulling off. Raising her head, she gave him a passionate kiss. "Tell that to your cock."

Godric could not wait any long and pushed her onto her back, enjoying the way her breasts bounced when she hit the mattress. He lowered his head and plunged his tongue into her. Aya screamed and gripped his short hair as best she could, begging him to go further. He rubbed her clit with his fingers and let his teeth and fangs scrape her slightly. The combination of tongue, teeth, and fingers all working on her brought Aya to a sudden release.

Before she was fully recovered Godric positioned his cock at her entrance. "There's no going back, Aya. You're mine after this, are you sure you want that?"

"I want all of you." Aya said huskily pushed her hips up. Godric let himself slide completely inside her and waited for her to start moving before he dared do anything. After taking few seconds to adjust to his size, Aya bucked her hips slightly and he began to slowly pump into her, massaging her breasts and kissing her neck. "Such a beautiful distraction. God you feel so good, so hot and tight." Godric whispered into her ear, making her go crazy.

"Faster Godric, don't hold back." She begged and he allowed himself to quicken his pace and burrow deeper within in her.

"I want to do so much to you, I will take you every night every way I can imagine." He growled out, barely able to restrain himself, moving faster and harder within her.

"Yes! Yes! O vreau! Te vreau! Fa-ma a ta!" Aya yelled out in Romanian, bucking her hips wildly and scraping her fingernails down Godric's back.

"Vino, Vino acum!" He responded in kind, "Come for me now, Aya Khalisi."

Hearing Godric command her in her own language was too much and Aya felt her whole body tense. She yelled out his name when she felt herself uncoil and explode. He rode her through her orgasm, bringing her to another climax before finally releasing with a roar of her name. He emptied himself completely into her and then collapsed beside her.

"Wow." She smiled and cuddled into his waiting arms.

"I agree."


	2. The More You Know Lemon

** Round 2: A few days later. Want details, read Trade in the Sun.**

* * *

><p>"Freaked out yet?" Aya looked up at Godric. Her face looked innocent and scared despite the dark secrets she had just revealed. Her body was trembling with anticipation, waiting for imminent rejection.<p>

"Not remotely." Godric smirked and then he attacked, determined to fulfill some wishes of his own. The desire he had started to feel at Russell Edgington's bubbled to the surface and he thought he might meet the true death if he wasn't sheathed in the djinn's body immediately. Godric ripped Aya's red tank top in two, she made a noise in protest but was silenced when her bra followed and Godric began licking and sucking at her right nipple.

Godric had her backed into a corner of the concrete basement. She was his prey and stood absolutely no chance. "I want to fuck you, Aya." He said fiercely, raising his head from her breast so she could see the hunger in his eyes. "I want to mark you, claim you, make you beg."

Aya's knees nearly buckled, she could feel her panties were soaking wet underneath her denim shorts. "Wish granted." She looked back at Godric, equal amounts of hunger in her own face, and pulled at the collar of his white button down - a shirt which was compliments of Edgington's lover, Talbot - the buttons went flying across the room as she tore the material. Godric pulled down her shorts, the scent of her arousal hit him full force and he growled with want. Aya's was now clothed only in a white lacy pair of panties which hung low and tight on her hips, they met the same fate as her shirt. Aya unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor, his cock was finally free and painfully hard. Licking her lips, Aya wrapped one hand around Godric's member and trailed her other hand up his chest.

Godric gripped Aya's waist and spun her so his chest was flush with her back. He reached around and teased her breasts while kissing and licking his way down her neck and shoulders. "None of that right now, I _need _have all of you."

"So take me." Aya moaned back at him, her juices were beginning to drip down her inner thigh. Before she realized what was happening Aya was bent face first against the table in the middle of the room. Godric stepped behind her and ran a hand up her spinal chord, enjoying the way it made her whole body shiver. "Godric _please." _Aya whimpered.

"What, Aya. I need to hear you say it." Godric was about to lose control, Aya seemed to always have him on the brink.

"Please fuck me, make me yours." Aya rubbed herself against Godric, hoping that would make him give her what she wanted. With a final growl, Godric finally entered her. This was not the sweet and slow ride their first time had been. Godric thrust furiously in and out of her, Aya's knuckles were turning white gripping the edge of the table.

"Scream Aya, no one will hear. Let go." Godric ordered and Aya obeyed immediately, letting out a lustful battle cry and hitting her left hand against the table in rhythm with Godric's thrusts.

Godric never let up on his pace, but raised Aya slightly at the same time he bent over her more so he had a clear view of her neck. "It's time, lover." He whispered before sinking his fangs into her. The moment she realized Godric was inside her with both his fangs and dick Aya came hard, screaming and bucking her way through orgasm. Godric moaned at the taste of her exotic blood and his thrusts became erratic, within seconds he was emptying himself inside of her.

Godric took one last sip before pulling his teeth and dick outside of Aya. Aya tried to stand on her own but started to collapse, Godric caught her and lowered both of them to the floor, cradling her against his chest.

"Here, to replace what I took." Godric bit his own wrist and held it to Aya's mouth, at the same time he pricked a finger on one of his fangs and used the blood to heal her bite marks. Aya took a few drinks of his blood before releasing and collapsing her head on his chest, exhausted from the long night and his intense pace. Godric looked down at her in wonder, she was unexpected and perfect. "Mine." He spoke to himself and the universe at large. "Finally mine."


End file.
